Terry Friends
is an American hand-drawn animated comedy series produced by Paramount Television Animation and animation produced by Saerom Animation. It was released on TBD 1998. The series is based on the Terrytoons cartoons and created by Derek Drymon. Plot After rejected since the 1950's, four squirrels present themselves a variety show with shorts featuring characters who were "rejected" from the Terrytoons franchise. Segments *'The Squirrel Siblings' - Four squirrel siblings outsmart their enemies and cause havoc anywhere. *'Loopy Fox and Genius Fox' - Two red foxes try to take over the world. A dimwitted fox named Loopy and her intelligent yet villainous best friend, Gene. *'The Polar Bear Family' - A family of polar bears having different situations and living in Antarctica City. The segment is inspired by The Barkleys, The Flintstones and The Jetsons. *'Officer Lightning Cat and Dina Mouse' - A male cat and a female mouse working at the police station, they must stop criminals. The segment is inspired by Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow and would been later inspiration for Osmosis Jones and Zootopia. *'Daredevil Cougars' - TBD. The segment is inspired by The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers. *'The Purple Wolf' - TBD. The segment is inspired by The Pink Panther. *'Spencer the Swordsman Jackal' - TBD. The segment is inspired by Mittens the Cat. *'Louie Kangaroo and his Friends' - TBD. The segment is inspired by Heyyy, It's the King. *'Dingobot' - TBD. The segment is inspired by Doraemon. *'The Bear and the Fish' - TBD. The segment is inspired by The Ant and the Aardvark. *'Space Alien Animals' - TBD. The segment is inspired by AAAHH!!! Real Monsters and Space Goofs. *'Mystery Cats' - TBD. The segment is inspired by Scooby-Doo. Characters Main Characters The Squirrel Siblings *'Nolan Squirrel' - a squirrel who is the oldest of the siblings. He has *'Lillian Squirrel' - a squirrel who is the other oldest of the siblings. She has *'Jumper Squirrel' - a squirrel who is the middle of the siblings. He has *'Beth Squirrel' - a squirrel who is the youngest of the siblings. She has Loopy Fox and Genius Fox *'Loopy Fox' - a dimwitted fox. She has *'Genius Fox' - an intelligent yet villainous fox. He has The Polar Bear Family *'Peter Polar Bear' - a 46-years-old hard-working, kind-hearted polar bear who *'Priscilla Polar Bear' - a 42-years-old easygoing polar bear who *'Phil Polar Bear' - a 17 and a half-years-old polar bear who *'Polly Polar Bear' - a 7-years-old polar bear cub who Officer Lightning Cat and Dina Mouse *'Lightning Cat' - a friendly comical cat who *'Dina Mouse' - an intellectual female mouse who *'Fox-inspired character' - a female cat who *'Birdo-inspired character' - an evil, intelligent rat who Daredevil Cougars *'Katz Cougar' - a cougar who is the leader of the Daredevil Cougars. He has *'Jeeps Cougar' - a cougar who is the cowardly member. He has *'Ralphie Cougar' - a cougar who is the muscle member. He has The Purple Wolf *'The Purple Wolf' - a purple wolf who *'Little Man/Big Nose-inspired character' - a white human who Spencer the Swordsman Jackal *'Spencer the Swordsman Jackal' - a jackal who *'Sally-inspired character' - a raccoon who *'the Fairy Canary-inspired character' - a fairy bird who *'character' - a wizard cat who *'Mousetoff-inspired character' - a wolf who Louie Kangaroo and his Friends *'Louie Kangaroo' - a 17 and a half-years-old kangaroo who *'Filly Iguana' - a 16-years-old iguana who *'Herman Buffalo' - an 18-years-old buffalo who *'Hilda Kangaroo' - a 17-years-old kangaroo who *'Simon Lion' - an 18-years-old lion who *'Flappy Penguin' - a 16-years-old penguin who Dingobot *'Dingobot' - a robot dingo who *'Nobi-inspired character' - a 12-years-old boy who *'character' - a 15-years-old teenage girl who *'character' - an 11-years-old dimwitted boy who *'character' - a 17-years-old muscular boy who The Bear and the Fish *'Ant-inspired character' - a fish who *'character' - a grizzly bear who Space Alien Animals *'character' - an alien fox who *'character' - an alien macaw who *'character' - an alien alligator who *'Polino-inspired character' - an alien muskrat who *'Budiovitch-inspired character' - an alien badger who *'Caramella-inspired character' - an alien otter who *'Klatoo-inspired character' - an alien bear who *'Monovici-inspired character' - an alien husky who Mystery Cats *'character' - a cockatoo who *'Rogers-esque character' - a tabby cat who *'Dinkley-esque character' - a gray cat who *'Jones-esque character' - a Siamese cat who *'Blake-esque character' - a Persian cat who Supporting Characters The Squirrel Siblings *'Dr. Quincy Quackers' - a duck who is a psychologist. He has *'Nurse Deer' - a deer who a nurse and Dr. Quincy Quackers' assistant. She has *'Jack the Guard Dog' - a bulldog who the studio's security guard and frecuently chases the Squirrel Siblings around either the studio or other place. He has *'Pepper Cheese' - a mouse who the CEO of Paramount Pictures. He has Loopy Fox and Genius Fox The Polar Bear Family *'character' - *'Puss/Orbitty-inspired character' - *'character' - *'Rubble-inspired character' - *'Rubble-inspired character' - *'Rubble-inspired character' - *'character' - *'Slate/Cosmo Spacely-inspired character' - *'Cogswell-inspired character' - *'Slaghoople-inspired character' - *'Great Gazoo-inspired character' - *'Rockhead/Henry Orbit-inspired character' - Officer Lightning Cat and Dina Mouse *'Black Cat-inspired character' - *'J. Dog-inspired character' - *'Rat-inspired character' - *'Chameleon-inspired character' - *'the Bat-inspired character' - *'and Clydsel-inspired character' - *'and Mrs. Hypno-inspired character' - Daredevil Cougars The Purple Wolf Spencer the Swordsman Jackal *'Simmons-inspired character' - *'character' - *'Hippo-inspired character' - *'Longneck-inspired character' - *'Bully-inspired character' - *'character' - *'the Coyote-inspired character' - *'Cheatsalot-inspired character' - *'Bee-inspired character' - Louie Kangaroo and his Friends *'the Ostrich-inspired character' - Dingobot *'character' - *'Nobi-inspired character' - *'Nobi-inspired character' - *'Dekisugi-inspired character' - *'character' - *'Kaminari-inspired character' - *'character' - *'Ito-inspired character' - The Bear and the Fish *'Term-inspired character' - *'Minerva-inspired character' - *'character' - Space Alien Animals *'Gromble-inspired character' - *'Snorch-inspired character' - *'character' - *'the Monster Hunter-inspired character' - Mystery Cats *'character' - Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Episodes See List of episodes Voice Cast Broadcast history Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork The Squirrel Siblings.png|Nolan Squirrel, Lillian Squirrel, Jumper Squirrel and Beth Squirrel Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Warner Bros.' Animaniacs and Pudú Producciones' Toon-A-Majigs. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Terrytoons Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:TV-Y7 Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows